pdmhorizonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic,Tails,Lucario,Yuma,Shark and Flain sing Imagine Dragons-It's Time
Lucario: So this is what you meant When you said that you were spent And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit Right to the top Don't hold back Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain-check Tails: I don't ever wanna let you down I don't ever wanna leave this town 'Cause after all This city never sleeps at night Yuma: It's time to begin, isn't it? I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit I'm just the same as I was Now don't you understand That I'm never changing who I am Shark: So this is where you fell And I am left to sell The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell Right to the top Don't look back Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain-check I don't ever wanna let you down I don't ever wanna leave this town Sonic and Flain: 'Cause after all This city never sleeps at night All: It's time to begin, isn't it? I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit I'm just the same as I was Now don't you understand That I'm never changing who I am It's time to begin, isn't it? I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit I'm just the same as I was Now don't you understand That I'm never changing who I am Shark: This road never looked so lonely This house doesn't burn down slowly To ashes, to ashes All: It's time to begin, isn't it? I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit I'm just the same as I was Now don't you understand That I'm never changing who I am It's time to begin, isn't it? I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit I'm just the same as I was Don't you understand That I'm never changing who I am (end of song) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IOatp-OCw3E Listen to the song, then make everyone sing the lyrics. BONUS SONG! Sonic.exe, Tails Doll, Dark Sonic and Flain sing Imagine Dragons-Demons Flain: When the days are cold And the cards all fold And the saints we see Are all made of gold When your dreams all fail And the ones we hail Are the worst of all And the bloods run stale Dark Sonic: I want to hide the truth I want to shelter you But with the beast inside Theres nowhere we can hide Sonic.exe: No matter what we breed We still are made of greed This is my kingdom come This is my kingdom come All: When you feel my heat Look into my eyes Its where my demons hide Its where my demons hide Dont get too close Its dark inside Its where my demons hide Its where my demons hide When the curtains call Is the last of all When the lights fade out All the sinners crawl Flain: When the curtains call Is the last of all When the lights fade out All the sinners crawl So they dug your grave will come calling out At the mess you made Tails Doll: Dont want to let you down But I am hell bound Though this is all for you Dont want to hide the truth Dark Sonic: No matter what we breed We still are made of greed This is my kingdom come This is my kingdom come All: When you feel my heat Look into my eyes Its where my demons hide Its where my demons hide Dont get too close Its dark inside Its where my demons hide Its where my demons hide Tails Doll: They say it's what you make I say it's up to fate It's woven in my soul I need to let you go Your eyes, they shine so bright I want to save their light I can't escape this now Unless you show me how All: When you feel my heat Look into my eyes Its where my demons hide Its where my demons hide Dont get too close Its dark inside Its where my demons hide Its where my demons hide (end of song) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GFQYaoiIFh8 Listen to the song, then make everyone sing the Lyrics. Category:Mixels Articles Category:Mixels Sing-A-Long Category:Song Category:Songs WITH Special Guests Category:MixelLand Wiki Party Songs